


Right Times

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Danny's bummed after being rejected by Steve. Dean finds him at a bar while he's on the island. Danny distracts himself by helping the Winchesters and rekindling the flame he had with Dean.Steve becomes aware that Danny got hurt on a job outside of 5-0 and learns about his thing with this Agent Dean Vaughn and is jealous.





	Right Times

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." 

Danny looked up from his drink when he heard the voice. He smiled and got up to greet his old friend with a big hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"We came here to collect a few things we needed that only the island can offer. We caught a case." Dean replied as he took a seat next to Danny at the bar. 

"FBI angle?" Danny asked as his eyes ran over Dean's body. He looked very fine indeed. 

Dean smirked and puffed out his chest with pride, "Like what you see?" 

"Maybe," Danny told him. They shared a look that was becoming heated but were interrupted by the bartender. 

"Bourbon and whatever's on tap," Dean ordered. Then he looked back at Danny and returned the favor of a once over. "No tie?"

Danny smirked at him, "No one in Hawaii wears them..."

"Gone native? Well, that's good. Means you made this place home after all." 

"Yeah. Ain't so bad." 

Dean frowned at the implication that things weren't good. "Everything okay?" 

"Hm? Yeah, yeah. Kids are great. Work's good..."

"_But_?" Dean coaxed. 

Danny sighed before he looked at his phone and frowned at no new messages. "My partner. Steve. He...we got into a bit of a fight. It's stupid and it'll blow over it's just...we were close to getting someplace, ya know? We've been dancing around something and I thought that for sure we were gonna take that final step. And now..."

"You're drinking in a bar alone." Dean finished for him. 

The bartender brought over Dean's drink and a refill of Danny's. The blond grabbed his beer and clinked it with Dean's and said, "Not any more right?" 

"You'll never drink alone when I'm around," Dean promised him. 

They drank. Dean told him about Sam and Cas, and their case. When it was time to leave Danny invited Dean back to his place and Dean agreed. This wasn't new. When he was on the mainland and met the brothers on his cop days, the attraction with Dean had been clear to both of them. They acted on it without it getting complicated. Friends with benefits or whatever it was called. 

The next morning, Danny checked his cell and still had no new messages. 

"Think I can help you guys with your case? I could use a break from normal human drama." Danny asked Dean as he made them breakfast. 

"Sure. Can you do that though?" Dean asked as he helped set the table. 

Danny texted Lou rather than Steve before smiling at Dean. "Just did." 

* * *

"That is the second Camaro I've lost on this island..." Danny stated with a pout. 

It was almost ridiculous to see him pout about his car being totaled by a truck when he was covered in blood, dirt, and bruises. By some miracle, they were all alive. The monster that the brothers were chasing was very set on killing them. 

"I'll help you with the repairs after we're done. Let's go kill this son of a bitch." Dean told him. 

* * *

"Danny! Danny, what the hell, are you okay?" Steve demanded as he checked Danny over and assessed the damage. 

Danny frowned deeply and slapped Steve's hands away. "What the hell are you doing, stop!" 

"What the hell am _I_ doing? What the hell are _you_ doing? You should be in the hospital!" Steve exclaimed. He got word that the Camaro had been in an accident. When he saw the damage, he felt sick to his stomach thinking the worst had happened to Danny. But he'd only gotten word about the car, not his partner. 

He had Jerry find surveillance of the accident and seeing it happen would haunt his dreams for weeks to come. Danny and two other men with him were taken out of the wreck and forced into the vehicle that crashed into them. Steve and the rest of 5-0 had been frantic trying to help but there were too many dead ends and finally, they got a call saying Danny picked up his car and with a tow truck brought it back home. 

"I'm fine," Danny told him. "A few bruises but I'm fine." 

Steve didn't like that Danny seemed standoff-ish like that. Their fight came to mind and he knew it was the wrong time to bring it up, but what other reason could Danny have to not bring him in if he were in trouble? 

"Are you still mad at me? I mean it's one thing to be stubborn, it's another not to go to the hospital cos they'll call me since I'm your emergency contact." 

Danny gave him a disbelieving look. "Seriously? I...I was _irked_. At best. I confessed my feelings for you and you didn't really react well. But it's fair. It was a lot to spring on you and I read it wrong, thinking we were on the same page. That was my bad. But no, Steven, I'm not mad. I just don't need a hospital."

He didn't want, or even could, explain some of his injuries. 

"Everything okay?" 

Steve looked up at the new voice. A man in jeans and flannel came out of Danny's house with a toolbox in one hand and a couple of beers in the other. 

"Everything's fine. My co-worker just came to check on me." Danny told the man. 

"Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0. Who are you?" 

"Uh...Danny's special friend. Also FBI ally from the mainland. Agent Dean Vaughn. I'd shake your hand but mine are full. If you need me, I'll be working a miracle." Dean said as he walked by them. 

Steve watched him go with a frown before he turned to look at Danny. "What's that about?" 

"He's going to fix the Camaro...he thinks he can. And I believe him." Danny answered. 

"No, I mean between him and you," Steve said, crossing his arms feeling a little vulnerable. And slightly jealous. 

Danny shrugged as he crossed his own arms. "I met him on the mainland in my cops years. He was a rookie agent then. He was pretty and we liked to drink. Things happened."

"Did they happen again? Like recently?"

Danny licked his lips and looked at Steve in the eyes and nodded. "We walked into each other at the bar the night of our fight. I was in a low place and he wanted to keep me company and make me feel better."

"What about us?" Steve asked. 

"What _about_ us? Steve...you've been through a lot, and I get that. I get that I can't expect you to take a step that might be harder for you than it was for me. I can still be your friend...your best friend...and maybe that's for the best. But I've lived so long with the charade of being a straight man when I'm not." 

"So you and this _Agent Vaughn_? You're a thing now?" Steve demanded with a hurt expression. 

Danny shook his head. "He won't stay. I won't expect him to. But I'm lonely...and I'm tired of not living my real truth. But I won't force you into anything you're not ready for..."

"Danny I-"

"We're not gonna force it," Danny told him strictly. "I care too much about you to do that."

"I missed my chance with Catherine...I've missed my chance with you...Danny what if it's just me? I...I want another shot. _Please_." 

* * *

"Agent Vaughn...to what do I owe the pleasure?" Steve asked with an irritated tone. He wasn't exactly pleased to see the man who was living with Danny for the last couple of weeks. 

"Easy McGarrett. No need to be so hostile. I'm leaving later today." 

"Oh?" Steve asked though he'd rather say '_Finally_!' but he kept his mouth shut. 

Dean rolled his eyes, since Steve wasn't even trying to hide his happiness. "Yeah. Duty calls and the Camaro's fixed as best as possible. So it's time to head out. But I thought I'd come and threaten you first."

"Excuse me?" Steve demanded, defensively. 

"You heard me. Look, I like Danny. Love him even. We're living two different worlds though so we just won't work out. That said...he's one hell of a man. He deserves the world. Though that's what he thinks about you. Whatever you decide to do just know...you hurt him in any way possible, there'll be hell to pay." 

Steve wasn't one to scare easily, but the look in Dean's eyes was something he's never seen before. It was almost like he promised literal Hell itself. He found himself simply nodding. Dean smirked and nodded his head. 

"Then goodbye." 

Steve watched him go, not sure what to do with this...blessing? He and Danny were walking on eggshells around each other and it was a bit annoying. He missed their old dynamic but they can't ignore what's happened. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his phone and texted Danny to see if he wanted to go get drinks later. They had to work through this...and maybe needed another therapy session. 


End file.
